


Лолита.

by gingercider



Category: Romance Club Stories I play, Shadows of Saintfour (Visual Novel), Клуб романтики
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Об Аароне в её присутствии почти не разговаривают. Сара, конечно, не спрашивает о нём, но именно за информацией, за крупицами её, она и приходит. Ей было решительно необходимо хотя бы на время избавиться от отвратительного ощущения беспомощности. Она не имеет никакой власти над Аароном. Она для него едва существует.Это сводит её с ума.
Relationships: Aaron Hill/Sarah O'Neill, Аарон/Сара
Kudos: 2





	Лолита.

**Author's Note:**

> Сюда я сложила свои хэдканоны по Саре (отсюда и ООС) в контексте ветки с Аароном.

Саре шестнадцать.  
Ей не нужно никому ничего доказывать. Она носит дурацкие свитеры, матерится похуже любого взрослого, уже знает, «о чём думают мальчишки в твоём возрасте», и знает, что девчонки об этом думают не меньше. Она умеет уже скручивать косяки и взламывать замки и врёт смело, напропалую.  
У Сары всё хорошо. Ей не нужно одобрение отца, которого она днями, бывало, не видела. Не нужно ей и одобрение женщины, упорно играющей в материнство. Плевать она хотела на то, что Дерек постоянно в ней сомневается, на то, что ни один из её друзей не доверяет ей достаточно, чтобы делиться с ней хоть чем-то значимым.  
Она уже через всё это проходила: её «лучшие навсегда» друзья, и каждый её «мы вырастем и поженимся» парень, и каждая «я люблю тебя не как подругу» девушка из Балтимора стали ей уроком. Никто, ни единая душа, не стоит того, чтобы прикладывать усилия. Саре никто и не нужен, по большому счёту. Она всегда делала всё сама. Но к ней всегда отчего-то тянулись люди, и она — пока что — позволяет им вокруг себя вертеться. Привычка, наверное.  
На Сару повышают голос — она кричит во всё горло, поднимают на неё руку — бьёт первой. И будь она проклята, если позволит какой-то сверхъестественной твари свести её в могилу. Она сильная, сильнее всего, что на неё вываливает жизнь. Она неостановима. Сара разучилась уже давно жеманно хихикать, поддакивать, разучилась смущаться, и больше её невозможно застать врасплох: она всегда собрана, всегда начеку.

В первую их встречу она не видит, не слышит его в первую очередь — чует. От него доносится запах сигарет и алкоголя, но не такого, какой она протаскивала на школьные дискотеки. Дорогого. Ей нравится, как он пахнет. Не нравится ей то, как он смотрит на неё и не видит. Ни потрескавшиеся губы её, ни спутавшиеся волосы, ни выцветший принт на её футболке. Бесит. Она глядит на него с вызовом и обвиняет в каких-то глупостях. Чтобы он её… заметил?  
И он замечает, но всего на долю секунды: «Ты, похоже, просто не знаешь, кто я». Она не знает.  
Бесит. Бесит. Бесит.

Сара бы и забыла об этом, если бы он не оказался кем-то важным, влиятельным. Кем-то _сильнее_.  
Он был куда независимее её, и мысли об этом раздражали неимоверно.  
Она снова начинает курить и долго ещё перебирает марки, пока не находит _его_ сигареты.  
Саре приходится на ходу придумывать оправдания, когда она раз за разом ошивается у Чёрных Драконов. Иногда она закатывает сцены, если кто-то из них начинает возникать. Она привыкла получать то, что хочет.  
Только вот об Аароне в её присутствии почти не разговаривают. Сара, конечно, не спрашивает о нём, но именно за информацией, за крупицами её, она и приходит. Ей было решительно необходимо хотя бы на время избавиться от отвратительного ощущения беспомощности. Она не имеет никакой власти над Аароном. Она для него едва существует.  
Это сводит её с ума.

Сара достаёт из дальних уголков гардероба свои старые кожанки и короткие шорты, отыскивает украденную в школьном туалете у какой-то девушки помаду. Она заново учится краситься и красиво рвать колготки. Сара смотрит на своё отражение — видит красивую девушку, которая ей не то чтобы нравится. Она знает, что ей не нужно никому ничего доказывать. И всё же…

В следующий раз с ним довелось поговорить только в ебучем лесу. Сара ненавидит природу: терпеть не может насекомых и диких животных. С недавних пор она и темноту не очень хорошо переносит. Чёртов Сентфор.  
Она лезет из кожи вон — и даже на дерево лезет — просто чтобы немного Аарона впечатлить. Не получается.  
После Сара ловит себя на мысли о том, что ебучий лес того стоил. У Аарона голос, как у её любимого вокалиста. Ей нравится его слушать, пусть и недолго совсем.  
Она _живёт_ возможностями его хотя бы минутку послушать.

А затем блять случается Джон.  
Саре не впервой драться, не впервой ей и пускать кому-то кровь. Но убивать она не умеет и вовсе не хочет научиться.  
Вот только она знает: либо Джон, либо Аарон.  
И за Аарона она **убивает**.  
«Спасибо тебе».  
Где-то в другой совсем реальности Сара захлебывается слезами, и её руки трясутся, не переставая. В этой же… она ему улыбается.

Вскоре после Джона Драконы к ней попривыкли и больше не гонят. Сара не знает точно, когда о её одержимости их лидером стало известно, но теперь она не удивляется, когда её в очередной раз пытаются высмеять.  
Самое мерзкое в этой ситуации то, что они правы. Она понимает это однажды, собираясь в казино. Сара и вправду одержима, и это ей ни капельки не нравится. Она срывает со стен плакаты с любимым своим вокалистом и даёт себе обещание держаться от Аарона подальше.  
И конечно, в казино она тут же на него натыкается, и бесконечно занятой лидер Чёрных Драконов внезапно находит для неё время. И конечно, она не может заставить себя уйти. Она чувствует себя скованной, неловкой, смущенной, пока слушает, как он говорит о себе, пока глядит время от времени на его руки — они все изрубцованы. Она _отводит глаза_ , когда встречается с ним взглядом, и _вздрагивает_ от намёка на прикосновение. Сара чувствует себя рядом с ним маленькой ~~влюблённой~~ девочкой и искренне ненавидит это чувство.

Вишня советует ей прочитать «Лолиту». Сара огрызается в ответ: «Я что, похожа на кого-то, кому интересны подобные книжки?»  
Сара ни за что бы не призналась, что уже её читала. Что это одна из её любимых книг, и она хранится у Сары под полом: лишь бы мама не нашла.  
Ей эту книгу подарила бывшая, когда Сара сбежала к ней из дома, узнав, что отец снова куда-то надолго уезжает.

Постепенно Сара свыкается с тем, что, похоже, влюблена в Аарона ~~и, похоже, потому, что только он может заменить ей семью~~. Постепенно Сара понимает, что он знает, и все знают, и ей становится всё равно.  
Она откапывает плакаты и забирает их с собой, когда переезжает к шерифу. Ей так спокойнее.  
Из всей этой драмы с арестом Вишни лучшее, что случилось, — камушки, одной ночью ударяющиеся об её окно. Скрипящие качели. Сара сдавленно произносит: «Мама бросила меня» — и он её обнимает. Ей это было **необходимо**.  
Она его целует, и это всё — как всегда — жутко неловко, потому что он — как всегда — точно знает, как реагировать. И как реагировать не стоит.  
Он её отчитывает, как сделал бы это старший брат, и Саре от этой мысли и весело немного, и противно.

Прощание выходит отвратительным. Сара терпеть уже не может чёртов город и не осталась бы в нём ни на секунду, но предательские мысли о том, чтобы остаться _с ним_ , не оставляют.  
Однако — она понимает теперь — он не может её защитить. Не может стать ей ни братом, ни отцом, ни личным телохранителем.  
Больно. Ей больно. И хуже всего то, что она не может его винить. Ни в чём. Абсолютно.  
Она не может его ненавидеть, как ненавидела своих родных, бывших и тех, кого звала когда-то друзьями.  
Они целуются _на прощание_.  
Сара уже тогда знает, что больше они не увидятся.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
